


Secretly in love

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, It's a secret though, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Yaz can't sleep and the Doctor helps with cuddles, then they confess their love to each other.





	Secretly in love

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Event: This story participates in “Keep the secret!” by Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Word count: 994  
> ★ Prompt: 3. The best moment for A is when B confides in them.
> 
> This story also participates in COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom. Prompt: Sci-Fi

It was a lonely night in the TARDIS. They were floating around space aimlessly and the Doctor and her fam were in their respective rooms.

Silence surrounded the spaceship, interrupted only by the low hum of the motors.

It was not the first time and it wouldn't be the last, that Yaz couldn't settle in her bed. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite! But she just couldn't sleep, her mind replaying their adventures over and over, her body full of adrenaline still.

In the nights, she had taken to exploring the depts of the TARDIS on her own, marveling at everything she found. One night, found her in the kitchen of the spaceship, fixing herself a cup of hot chocolate when the Doctor came shuffling into the room.

"Yaz? What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Humans need sleep"

The Brunet looked at the blonde alien with surprise etched on every feature. "Doctor! What are you doing here? I couldn't sleep. Thoughts on my mind"

"There are always thoughts in people's minds. Why would that keep you from sleeping?" Asked puzzled Doctor, completely ignoring her question.

"The problem is there are too many and they are distracting" tried to explain the young cop.

"Can I help you in some way?"

She was so cute, always trying to make herself useful and help other people out. A surge of affection for the Doctor threatened to swallow her whole. She repressed it though. He had to keep her secret, she wouldn't tell her about her feelings, it was too early in their acquaintance yet to ruin it all with hasty declarations.

"Could you stay with me to keep me company?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Of course! Let's chat and do each other hair like in the movies! Girls night! I've never done one. As a man I couldn't do that. I... I'm blabbing again, ain't I?"

Yaz smiled at her and shook her head, the other woman was so adorable. No wonders she had involuntarily stolen her heart. Not that she would ever tell her that. It was a secret.

The Doctor knew a lot about secrets. She kept lots of them. Some more important than others but they were always secrets. Sometimes she told Yaz some them and, in those occasions, Yaz felt like she was the luckiest woman alive because the Doctor was trusting her completely.

That night, they stayed indeed awake together. Yaz taught her friend how to paint her nails and put some light make up on. They laid in bed, remembering some of their adventures. The Doctor even told something about her previous companions and adventures as a man. She seemed to be pretty fond of the bow tie and floppy hair regeneration as she called it.

Together they'd watched a movie and Yaz quickly fell asleep on the Doctor's shoulder. The alien looked at her, slumbering peacefully and decided not to wake her friend. She helped her lie down on the sofa with her head on her lap and started slowly caressing and exploring the woman's hair and face with her fingertips.

Yaz was so beautiful. She wanted to tell her everything about her. All the secrets she carried were risk of being revealed when the human girl was around. She wanted to see her beautiful face light up every time she knew the Doctor had confided her. She was adorable all the time.

Why was she always falling in love with the companions? It was so hard not to love them and so easy to fall in love with them instead.

A memory of River came to mind while she petted Yaz's hair absent mindely. She had been and always will be her one true love. But she was her past now. Yaz was her future.

When the brunet opened her eyes again, she was frowning, trying to understand where she was, but as soon as she saw the Doctor, she smiled wide and hugged her, still sleepy.

"Good morning" she muttered on her neck.

"Good morning yourself!" Whispered back the Doctor.

"Were you awake all night?" Asked worriedly her friend.

"I've been thinking... Also, I don't really need much sleep unlike you humans"

"Can I know what were you thinking about?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

The Doctor wanted to answer that she was thinking about River and wanted to tell her about how she had saved her life again and again, how much she had meant to her, the adventures they had. The expression on Yaz's face was the exact same one she had everytime the Doctor offered one of her secrets. So, when the girl nodded, she didn't tell her about River, she saw that expression on her face, the one that made her realise that she...

"I love you"

The girl was shocked, she had no idea what to say to that apparently, and the Doctor had no intention of saying it in the first place."Oh my! I didn't want to say that. I don't mean... Actually I do it but... You don't have to say it back! It's not a problem if you don't. I know we are friends and it's okay... I..."

Yaz stopped any further ramblings with a kiss and the Doctor could feel the TARDIS humming happily in the background, and Yaz had fantastic lips and she had to kiss back, she knew how! So she did. It was not really difficult, it was like riding a bike. It had been a while but she still got it.

When they separated, they were panting. She had forgotten about her secondary binary respiratory system and was breathing like a human, again. Yaz cupped her face in her hands and forced her to focus on her beautiful face.

"I love you too Doctor"

It was her turn now to beam brightly at the confession. She quite liked being told secrets it turned out. At least, this kind of secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
